Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling instrument and, more particularly, to a staple position sensor system.
Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments used for sequentially applying linear rows of surgical staples through tissue are well known in the art. Surgical staplers of this type may be used during an open surgical procedure where an incision is made to provide access to the surgical site or during an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedure where stapling is accomplished through a generally cylindrical access tube. Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operation recovery time and complications.
Known surgical stapling instruments include an end effector that simultaneously makes a longitudinal incision in tissue and applies lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. The end effector includes a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, is capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members includes a staple cartridge assembly having laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member includes an anvil assembly defining staple forming concavities aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge assembly. The surgical stapler further includes an actuation sled, which sequentially engages a plurality of pushers supporting staples in the staple cartridge assembly. Movement of the plurality of pushers ejects the staples from the staple cartridge assembly and presses the ejected staples against surfaces of concavity on the anvil assembly to form and close the staples in tissue. Staples in an unformed condition include a backspan and a pair of legs projecting from the backspan. When properly formed, the staples assume a substantially “B-shaped” configuration. Improperly formed staples can cause adverse consequences, such as, for example, inadequate hemostasis.